the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Trebecci
The wife of exiled drug dealer Vincenzo Trebecci, Anna Trebecci seduces Angelo Mortalli, the hero known as Bloodshot, to get him to kill her husband. =Blood and Roses= As her limo drove through the Manhattan neighborhood of “Alphabet City”, Anna Trebecci heard the sound of a firefight and ordered her driver, Charles, to go investigate it. Reluctantly, Charles did as told and was promptly shot and killed by a man who had been involved in the firefight as he fled from Bloodshot, who Neville Alcott sent to act as backup for a Drug Enforcement Agency bust that turned into an ambush after the drug dealers were tipped off. When Bloodshot went to open the briefcase that was the object of the deal, he detonated a bomb inside it. After an hour passed and no one offered any assistance, Anna left her car to find help and discovered the unconscious Bloodshot. Anna took Bloodshot to her mansion, where her husband’s physician was able to remove the shrapnel and delivered the prognosis that he thought Bloodshot would live. Two days later, Bloodshot regained consciousness and Anna offered him a change of clothing and a place to stay while he recuperated. While Bloodshot knew that he should contact Neville to reveal his whereabouts and that he survived the explosion, he chose to stay in isolation with Anna. While he remained in the mansion to recover and work out with Anna, Bloodshot lied to himself that he was not able to leave. Unable to put off his departure any longer, Bloodshot told Anna he would be leaving soon. She disappeared and returned with a new suit of clothes for him. Bloodshot told himself that he was only going to give her a friendly kiss of appreciation, but, overcome with emotions, they became lovers in spire of Anna being a married woman. Anna awoke alone in bed and discovered that Bloodshot made breakfast for the two of them. She knew intuitively that he was leaving, so she asked him when she would see him again. For reasons unknown to himself, Bloodshot replied, “…Soon, maybe.” After notifying Neville, Bloodshot found out that the deal had gone south thanks to D.E.A. agent McCarthy, a man who had been undercover for eighteen months and who had developed an appreciation for the finer things in life. The D.E.A., with Bloodshot accompanying, went to arrest McCarthy on the docks along the Hudson River. An informant posing as a maintenance man assassinated McCarthy. Bloodshot froze and the assassin escaped. Confused by all the recent events in his life, Bloodshot went back to Anna’s home and used his Harbinger abilities to bypass the security system. The two resumed their affair and Bloodshot discovered he had fallen in love with Anna, who begged him not to say so aloud. After Bloodshot overheard Anna on the phone discussing her husband's return to the country with him, he asked her to run away with him. Anna refused, citing both Bloodshot’s safety and her husband’s love for her as reasons why she could not do so. She then asked Bloodshot to do the one thing he never expected: to go protect her husband from both the Feds and the rival faction of the family business. Because he loved Anna, Bloodshot agreed. Bloodshot protected Vincenzo Trebecci, who fled without seeing Anna. When Bloodshot returned to tell Anna that Vincenzo was safe, she revealed that she did not truly love her husband but had become accustomed to her life and material possessions. Bloodshot realized that he was not truly in love with Anna, but that he had been running away from his life of violence. He determined that he would be trading one prison for another and that, ultimately, Anna was not worth it. With those final words, he walked out of her life, seemingly forever. Bloodshot] Category: Bloodshot Category: Characters